


Realisation

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: Nathan's being stroppy, Audrey points out why





	

“What is going on with you today?” Audrey exploded. Nathan had been even more sullen than usual and her frustration with him couldn’t be contained any longer.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Nathan’s reply was sulky, almost childish.

Audrey softened slightly. At least he was admitting there was something wrong instead of pretending he was fine.

“I know you don’t, but sometimes we have to talk about things we don’t want to or nothing will ever change.” She told him.

Nathan glared at her. He knew she was right, knew talking was a good thing. But expressing emotions? That wasn’t really him. Emotions had always been a bit...alien...to him. Sometimes he didn’t understand how he felt, other times he knew but couldn’t express it.

“It’s just everything.” He tried.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s specific. Everything. The state of the world? Poverty? Environment? Religion?”

Nathan’s response was to give her a dark look. “Yes, all of those, obviously.”

Audrey banged her head on the desk in annoyance. “I don’t want to sound unsympathetic. No, wait, yes, I do actually. Either talk about it or get over it, just stop behaving like a stroppy child.”

Nathan bristled at that, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. “I am not behaving like a stroppy child!”

“Well you’re pouting like one. What is it? Specifically this time.” Audrey gave it one last try.

“Fine. What is specifically wrong,” Nathan growled, “is Duke.”

Audrey looked up, surprised. Duke had been noticeably quiet recently. “What’s he done? I thought he was behaving himself these days, making sure the Gull is running smoothly.” She paused. “Don’t tell me it’s about his parking tickets again? Because you really need to get over that, he only does it to annoy you.”

Nathan thought about that for a moment. He wondered if she was right. He picked up his phone and sent Duke a text.

15.34 - Do you get parking tickets deliberately to annoy me?

His phone pinged almost straight away.

15.34 - New phone, who’s this?

Nathan gritted his teeth in annoyance as he replied.

15.35 - Who do you think it is asking about your parking tickets?

15.36 - Oh. Hi Detective Wuornos. Send my love to Officer Agent Parker ;)

15.37 - FFS Duke! Just answer the question

15.40 - Yes, yes I do. It amuses me :D

Nathan threw his phone across the room and flung himself back into his chair. Audrey silently picked his phone up where it had fallen and smirked as she read the short exchange of messages.

“He really gets under your skin, doesn’t he?” There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

Nathan looked away, avoiding her gaze. Why was Duke so annoying? How did he always manage to get to Nathan in a way that no one else could? Because there was no one else like Duke, he thought to himself, his jaw dropping at the sudden realisation.

Audrey laughed. “Penny dropped has it?”

Nathan shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Audrey’s tone was gentle. “You’re absolutely in love with him and have been for probably years. I swear to God, if you don’t tell him, I will.”

Nathan didn’t have a good answer to that so he reverted to crossing his arms and ignoring her. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr dialogue prompts:
> 
> “I don’t want to talk about it.”
> 
> “I know, but sometimes we have to talk about things we don’t want to or nothing will ever change.”
> 
> And
> 
> “You’re absolutely in love with him and have been for at least 2 years. I swear to God, if you don’t tell him, I will.”


End file.
